The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to techniques for wireless component medical monitoring. In medical monitoring, health parameters of a patient may be monitored. Examples of health parameters that may be monitored may include electrocardiograph (ECG) data, blood oxygen saturation, blood pressure, patient temperature, and the like. Each health parameter may be acquired by one or more health acquisition devices configured to gather data for each parameter. Health acquisition devices configured to gather data may be wired to a computerized patient monitoring device on or nearby the patient. In some cases, the health acquisition devices may be configured to wirelessly communicate with the patient monitoring device.